


Cuddle Me Forever

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get it. Hinata's a better cuddler than I am."</p>
<p>"You're just as good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> [cuddleruri](http://cuddleruri.tumblr.com) and I were discussing which characters in Haikyuu!! would most likely be in a polyamorous relationship. I think that Kenma and Hinata would be in a queerplatonic relationship while Kuroo and Kenma had a romantic relationship. With lots of cuddling all the time.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Don't you look happy," Kuroo says from his perch on the couch as Kenma steps through the door. Kuroo bounces up from his spot and over to Kenma. "Hello," he greets before dipping down to kiss the catlike grin off of Kenma's face.

"Hello." Kenma leans up into the kiss and wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders. He breaks the kiss as Kuroo scoops him up into a big bear hug, squeezing Kenma tight. Kenma hums happily into the hug.

"How was your date with Hinata?" Kuroo asks as he sets Kenma down. 

"It was nice," Kenma answers, serene smile returning to his face. He floats off to the kitchen, Kuroo trailing behind him. 

Kuroo leans against the fridge. "Nice?" 

Kenma nods, pulling out ingredients for hot chocolate. "Want one?" He asks Kuroo.

"Yeah, why not?" Kuroo answers. "You guys cuddled the whole time, didn't you?"

Kenma reddens, dipping his head down so his hair shields his face.

Barking out a short laugh, Kuroo makes his way over and pushes Kenma's hair behind his ear. "I get it. Hinata's a better cuddler than I am."

"You're just as good," Kenma mutters, peeking up at Kuroo.

Kuroo smiles. "Wanna watch another movie?" He asks softly.

"Yeah," Kenma answers, pouring hot chocolate packets into the cups. "Is My Neighbor Totoro okay?"

"Of course." Kuroo presses a soft kiss to the top of Kenma's head. "I'll start it up. It'll be ready when the hot chocolate is."

"Okay."

Kuroo leaves the kitchen and returns to the living room. He grabs the well loved DVD from the shelf. He queues it up before going to the couch to fluff the pillows and haul out a few blankets. The selection screen runs through a few loops before Kenma returns, hot chocolates in hand.

Kuroo is already spread out on the couch. He pats his lap as Kenma enters the room. Kenma carefully sets down the drinks before gingerly climbing onto Kuroo's lap. Kuroo presses play while Kenma picks up the drinks again. 

The two settle in comfortably as the theme song begins to play. Kuroo's free arm naturally comes around Kenma's waist as Kenma rests more weight against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo smiles at Kenma as he focuses on the movie like it's the first time he's watching it.

\---

As the movie nears its close, Kenma and Kuroo settled down on the couch, Kenma's head nestled into the crook of Kuroo's neck and Kuroo's strong arms around his waist.

"Kuroo," Kenma says sleepily, starting to drift off.

"Mhm?"

"You really are a good cuddler, too." 


End file.
